


残阳映雪梅 三

by kawayina



Category: all湛
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawayina/pseuds/kawayina
Kudos: 9





	残阳映雪梅 三

“哈，嗯啊。。。”蓝湛一边喘气，一边拼尽全力欲挣脱开绑缚双手的铁链，沉重的硬质物撞击声“锵锵”作响，在这阴冷的牢狱里空悠悠回荡。

温若寒玩味地抚摸上面前冷着一双浅色眸子人儿的胸膛，将半敞开的白色校服“滋拉”一声尽数撕扯开。谅是质地再柔韧的布料，在尊上手中皆化成一片片布条，被碾碎殆尽。

蓝湛狠狠地瞪过温若寒，随后竟是通体被阵阵凉意包裹。他深知此时蔽体衣物已被面前人尽数撕扯开来，然反抗皆是虚妄，双手被绑缚，蓝湛早已失去挣扎的权利。

也不知为何，温若寒强行分开自己双腿时，蓝湛头脑中竟闪过一副画面。

那是兄长被温狗骑得趴在地上，动弹不得的场景。蓝湛心里恨，又苦又恼，他咬紧薄唇，一字一句地憋出话来：“你，别碰我。”

“你居然敢用这种命令语气对我说话？”温若寒本就被蓝湛的反应，气到直咬牙，偏生此时对方竟还在冷哼，置自己尊贵又威严的温氏家主身份于不顾，直让他霎时怒火攻心。

一个大步迈向前，温若寒一把掐住蓝湛下颚，逼迫那清冷美人抬起脑袋正视自己，忿忿道：“说话！胆子肥了？”

“恶心。”蓝湛语调虽低，却是极富磁性的沉吟，能勾起温若寒怜爱之意。

然而那字眼，听得温若寒对着眼前面无表情的容颜，挥手就是一巴掌。

“啪！”脸上火辣辣的疼，蓝湛嘴角竟是淌出了一道血，左侧腮帮鼓起，似是青青紫紫。

“滚。”蓝湛对着温若寒破口大骂道，然而下一秒，又是一记重重的耳光，落在另一侧脸颊上，逼得蓝湛痛到说不出话来。若是温若寒下手再重些，绝对能将自己牙齿都震碎。

“别，别碰我！”被打的双目晕眩，蓝湛奋力往后一缩，双手挣扎着甩过铁链，两条修长玉腿狠命踢着。裸露的足尖踢上那太阳纹袍，倒是让温若寒颔首时，嗤笑出声。

“蓝二公子，想必你该知道，我会对你做什么，来消磨一下你的骨气，作为惩罚。”温若寒单手握住蓝湛不安分的足腕，随后蹲下身来，一个用力便拉开了那条腿。

大腿根部传来致命的痛感，是经脉断裂的感觉，蓝湛昂起脑袋，两手狠命一甩，“噔噔”几声，铁链依旧紧紧缠绕，不曾松解过。

温若寒隐约望见面前一丝不挂的公子，臀瓣缝隙中的隐秘幽穴，不禁吞咽下一口唾液，随后紧握住那条右腿，将蓝湛整个人拖拽下来。

霎时间后背重摔在地，脊椎骨一阵剧烈疼痛，逼得蓝湛痛苦地昂起脑袋。他瞪大了瞳孔，眼里满是恐惧地注视着温若寒分开自己双腿，将玉势前端一点点抵进穴口。

娇嫩紧致的蜜穴，逐渐被又冰又硬的器物入侵，褶皱被撑开，体内满满当当地被塞入异物，蓝湛竟是痛的喊出了声：“啊！拔出去。。。”

男儿身，可杀不可辱。

“看你现在这副样子，还敢再做挣扎？” 温若寒冷眼瞪过脸颊羞的通红，却又狠狠咬紧嘴唇的蓝湛，冷笑道，“先适应一下，免得承受不住本尊的宝贝，像你哥一样被干晕过去。”

“你！放过兄长。。。”蓝湛别过脑袋，不再看向温若寒。体内那根玉势，却突然以极快的频率插弄起来，每一下都顶到最深处，又猛地拔出，再探入。

那是被火焰灼烧的痛处，蓝湛被抚慰的大口喘着粗气，胸膛逐渐蔓上一层薄粉，体温亦是愈发滚烫。他那双清冷的琉璃色瞳孔，逐渐被一层水雾覆盖，朦胧了视线。

“咳，咳咳。。。”温若寒取出那根沾满晶莹肠液的玉势，强行塞入蓝湛微张着的嘴里，只冷冷道：“既出言不善，那便当哑巴，好生享受着。”

“唔，唔。。。”蓝湛左右摇晃着脑袋，满脸恐惧地感受着对方龟头在那处洞口来回摩擦，几乎是拼命踢着双腿，以求得挣脱。

“唔！”前端高高翘起，温若寒终是忍耐不住，将胀大到惊人尺寸的狰狞巨物一寸寸挤入蜜穴。未曾被男人阳具入体过的后庭，逐渐被撑开，肠道死死咬住入侵的凶器，夹的温若寒舒适地喟叹出声。

“唔！”剧烈的疼痛感直入脏腑，蓝湛本就不愿大声呼救，只死死咬着嘴里的玉势。腥味在口腔内弥漫开来，通体光滑的玉势由于蓝湛一时不慎没咬住，进入到了更深的地方，堵进喉咙口。

眼眶逐渐湿润，一行行清泪滑过脸颊，蓝湛原本肿胀着的两腮，此时似乎已然成了红透的血色晚霞，浸染在白粉的脸蛋上。

“呃，呃嗯。。。”他面无表情地躺在地上，面庞已然湿润，只难得甩过手臂，然而被锁链绑缚的手腕，并无法做出任何反抗之举。

温若寒两手掐住蓝湛腿根，玩味地注视着再次挺翘的玉茎，随后缓缓动作起来，温暖湿热的内壁，是令人欲仙欲死的温柔乡。

“蓝二公子？”温若寒见身下人死死抵着呼吸声一言不发，不由得不满于对方轻视自己，俯下身一把拔去了那根玉势，笑道，“等下被憋死，本座罪孽可就大了。”

“出去！”终于获得开口吐露语句的机会，蓝湛虽是嗓音沙哑，依旧不客气地驳斥道，“禽兽。。。”

“本座忍你很久了，再冷着张脸不识相？”温若寒将那腿根揉捏的通红，颔首望向二人交合处，已然流出了不少淫水，粗大的巨棒被微微抽搐的小穴含着，显得触目万分。

“滚。。。”蓝湛下体塞胀，那感觉仿佛身子并非自己所有，而是被利刃拦腰劈开。温若寒这才彻底动作起来，将蓝湛双腿分开至最大，一个用力把阳具顶上那花心。见着对方只剧烈抖动过身子，未有其他反应，他似是报复性地将孽柱全部拔出，又再次探入，激的蓝湛重重喘着粗气，额角冒出的汗珠已然浸湿了鬓发。

“唔，唔唔。。。”身下承受着剧烈鞭挞，蓝湛满脸恐惧地瞪着温若寒逐渐靠近自己的面庞，以吻封唇。

对方的味道，让他打心眼里地觉得恶心，却又完全无力拒绝霸道的入侵。

“唔，呃呃。。。”半晌后，温若寒掐上蓝湛腰肢，就着肉体相连的姿势，将他缓缓抱起，一边插弄一边走到靠在墙壁上的蓝涣跟前。

“呃呃。。。”一头披散开来的墨发，遮住了面庞，蓝湛乏力地睁开双眸，却见面前被响声刺激到的兄长，似是休憩得差不多，已然恢复了神志，正缓缓抬起脑袋。

蓝湛心中重重格愣了一下，同至亲对视的时候，只奋力挣扎着要从温若寒身上下来。

“呃，呃呃。。。”于此同时，温若寒托住蓝湛后臀，再次狠狠地干了进去，迅速抽插着，空气中满是淫靡的腥味，混杂进肉体拍打声与“滋滋”水声里，直叫人心寒。

“阿湛？！”蓝涣被惊的眼珠子都快瞪了出来，他亲眼目睹温若寒抱着赤身裸体的弟弟，重复着对他所做过的同样的事情，又恨又恼。

“兄长，呃呃。。”蓝湛被顶的一阵晕眩，面前人像已然模糊不清，只声音是那般熟悉。他歪着脑袋，手上绑缚的锁链仍未解开，从墙角处拉出了一大段漆黑粗长的硬链。

“蓝大公子，本座看在你俩还算识相的份上，暂且不取你们性命。”说罢，温若寒最后冲刺一番后，逼着蓝湛双膝跪地，两手撑在地面上。他拍打过对方两瓣雪白透粉的臀肉，再一次顶到敏感点后，尽数射入肠道深处。

拔出阳具后，温若寒两指抠过那洞口，笑了一笑：“蓝二公子可都吃进去了。”紧接着，他把人一把推开后，一掌劈开碍事的锁链。

蓝湛一头栽进了蓝涣怀里。

“呃，疼。。。”他不敢抬头对上兄长眼睫，两条手臂牢牢抱紧了面前人，脸颊冻的通红，哆嗦道，“哥哥，呜。。。”

这会儿泪眼婆娑的蓝湛，近乎是快哭出声来。

身后洞口仍在往外躺着浊液，蓝湛习惯性地并拢双腿，缩了缩小穴，喃喃道：“兄长，陪你。。。”

“温狗，不得好死。。。”蓝涣紧紧搂住了怀里人，一遍遍抚摸着蓝湛柔软又略显湿润的发丝，本是气息奄奄，好不容易才从嘴里憋出话来。

“真是兄弟情深。”温若寒一挥衣袖，仰天大笑道，“来人，把他们拖出去，好生伺候着沐浴更衣，完了后送至本座寝殿。”

“是，尊上！”


End file.
